User blog:Degrassii love you/you went to far part3
ELI POV i ran out of my house trying to get to degrassi.i decided to run to school.i saw the school.i started running faster.when i got to the steps.i saw drew standing there talking to alli. did adam lie to me?ill just find out.when i got through the doors i saw adam and clare in the office.they did lie to me. i came over there and gave them a glare and started walking away.adam tackled me.i was struggling to get him off.but i managed.but before i could walking anymore clare grabbed my arm. eli why are you acting like this!?becuz i dont like people calling my ring stupid.i havee been wearing it everyday since julia died.well obvious you dont find my jokes but not telling me is another thing eli! CLARE POV i walked away furious.i know i shouldnt be mad but he couldve told me.then i wouldnt have said that. but then again he didnt know i was gonna say it.adam ran after me and asked why did you do that?becuz he is driving me crazy adam!well tell him how you feel before its too late.your right adam!i kissed him in the cheek. his face turned really red.eli was almost at the door till i yelled eli!he ignored it.i ran so fast that i didnt see the steps.i tripped and fell on eli.he yelled OUCH! what did you you do that for?sorry i tripped.well i should have remembered you and balance issues.i slapped him in the face.JERK!he laughed.i just realized that we were so close.oh crap!sorry ill get off you.that would be nice clare.boy oh boy do boy you drive me crazy.adam was staring at drew.so you two are good liers arent cha.adam gave me a lie to him look.yeah, well i had to find a way to talk to you.well just dont my ring stupid and i wont get mad.so what is wih the beanie covering one of your eyes.it is my new style.well your styles gay adam.adam gave him a funny look.what it is!i laughed.what is so funny! they both asked me.you two.its eli's first day all over again.they both gave me a funny look.eli bursted into laughter.i went up to eli.but there is one problem.what?eli asked.i talk about it later.not when adam is here.he smile like he knew what i was talking about.hey adam take your hat off.no i like my gay style of clothing.then eli went up to adam.adam gave him a please dont. ADAM POV he is gonna rip my hat off! ELI POV i was about to take adam hat off.but i didnt wanna be mean i whispered in his ear gay style.he punch me.shut up faggo.well adam that is a bad word.then i heard riley riley ask,you wanna say that again goldsworthy.what?faggot?clare gave me a warning look.i didnt care.say it one more time eli.fag...got!riley ran at him but i let him run up to me.i said try it faggot.clare gasp.riley got really red.i was smiling.dude im messing with you.a kid dave was staring wide at me and riley.riley was staring at me with a red face.zane saw what was happening.riley he was kidding with you!im not going to take that frm a jr.well take it from him.well im jr. riley so you would be kknown as the boy who hit a younger student so people would call you a girl i s;pit out.that is it goldsworthy!he smacked me in the face my nose was bleeding.so you just proved you were a girl.adam yelled BURNED BITCH BURNED!i looked at him.seriously dude?what justin bieber is my influense.well justin bieber is gay.i got smacked with a punch in the face again.stop doing that riley!zane screamed.thank you zane i apologize for saying faggot alot.i accept your apologie eli.what about me goldsworthy!?no im not sorry about saying that to you stabros.dave laughed at riley.then riley grabbed me and stuffed me in his locker.oh really nice faggo.i screamed.he let after 2 hours.clare and adam were sitting at a lunch table.can we talk eli clare asked. CLARE POV what was that all about?what?you know what!oh you mean the riley thing? well duh! ELI POV i couldnt believe se just did that! ''i looked at her and said why are you mad? because you got hurt and i hate to see you get hurt. i smiled at her. she blushed. i couldnt help it i just kissed her. CLARE POV thinking:he is kissing me eppppp! i started kissing back. ten i heard someone yell 'clare edwards'! it was my mom.eli pulled away quickly. hello im eli! you look alot like claree are you her sister? well no im her mother! and stop trying to change the subject! okay sir i mean ms edwards. i ngoing to go catch up to adam clare see ya later.when he ran away my mother gave me a smile. what! you finally got over that dirtbag kc! she hugged me. so mom why are you at school today? oh i was just getting your sister registered. you mean darcy? i thought she was a freshman in college? no clare she is redoing her senior yea because she wanted to get an education before going to college and she missed that whole year so i would like her to come back. i smiled. so do you like this boy. oh mom we were just praticing for a project.okay darling your sister will be home whenyou get there. i will be on a business trip for three weeks. okay mom. oh clare! what mom? darcy is picking you up from school today. okay. i leaned into my locker and smiled.''i wonder how nthings are going for adam and eli right now. Category:Blog posts